I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing interference cancellation in wireless communication.
II. Background
A wireless multiple-access communication network can concurrently communicate with multiple terminals on the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. Multiple terminals may simultaneously receive signaling and data on the downlink and/or transmit signaling and data on the uplink. This may be achieved by multiplexing the transmissions to be orthogonal to one another (e.g., for the downlink) and/or by controlling the transmit power of each transmission to achieve a desired received signal quality for the transmission while reducing interference to other transmissions (e.g., for the uplink).
A base station may receive transmissions from multiple terminals within its coverage area. The transmission from each terminal acts as interference to the transmissions from other terminals. The interference hinders the base station's ability to recover the transmission from each terminal and may adversely impact system performance.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to recover transmissions in the presence of interference from other transmissions.